Conexión
by Misato Psy
Summary: Gracias a un extraño cambio en sus poderes Raven es capaz de conocer los sueños de BB y saber los secretos detrás del joven bromista. (Cap 7 Re-Escrito)
1. Default Chapter

**Obviamente "Teen Titans" no me pertenece. **

Conexión.

-Psyduck054 –

(Misato Psy)

--

-_Solo me faltan 10 000 puntos más y venceré a Robin y Cyborg. –_ Pensó el muchacho verde mientras presionaba con fuerza y a gran velocidad los botones de su joystick. Su personaje disparaba a cuanto enemigo se aparecía y los puntos de su barra subían a cada instante, por la concentración en el juego no notó la hora que era, todos en la Torre dormían... o eso parecía _–100 más y... –_ Y la consola fue rodeada por un aura negra que la comprimió hasta destruirla.

_–_No-puedo-creerlo – Murmuró mirando lo poco que quedaba del plástico de la consola, rodeado por los rayos negros de energía –RAVEN!! – Al reaccionar de lo sucedido volteó esperando ver a su compañera de equipo, pero no había nadie más que él. Desde el otro lado de la puerta que conectaba el living con las habitaciones, se escuchó las distintas puertas abrirse y poco después Cyborg, Robin y Starfire aparecieron refregando sus cansados ojos esperando una explicación por haber sido despertados a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Se puede saber que pasó? – Chico Bestia miró al líder del grupo con furia, señalando su destruida máquina.

-¿Dónde está Raven? –

-Creo que sigue dormida en su habitación... – Respondió Star, observándolo confundida

-Aaaaah! ¿Qué pasó con mi consola? –

Sin intenciones de responder, Chico Bestia caminó hacia las habitaciones, dejando a un lado la regla principal de Raven para una convivencia tranquila "No entren a mi habitación". Para él sus reglas se centran en su consola y su Tofu. Golpeó la puerta metálica con fuerza, esperando impaciente que esta se abriera. Pero nada ocurrió. Gruñendo por lo bajo volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

_-Tal vez no fue ella quien rompió la consola... –_ Comenzó a apartarse conciente del problema que podría tener si permanecía en ese lugar más tiempo y Raven decidía salir. –_Pudo haberse sobrecargado...... pero eso no explica la energía negra... -_

Antes que se alejara por completo, la puerta abrió, pero nadie se asomó tras ella. El chico dudó unos instantes antes que la curiosidad le ganara, hacía tiempo había aprendido a no entrar en ese lugar, pero algo le decía que con asomarse no perdería nada, además tenía su consola como justificación.

De todas las cosas que imaginó durante los largos instantes que precedieron a su entrada, ninguna se asemejaba a lo que vio dentro. Cosas de toda naturaleza giraban en la oscuridad de la habitación alrededor de una flotante Raven, cuyos ojos cerrados demostraban que no tenía un sueño placentero. Los rayos negros de energía que cubrieron su consola, eran los mismos que rodeaban a la chica y que impedían que Chico Bestia se acercara más de lo que había avanzado.

-Raven... – Murmuró preocupado, antes de avanzar hacia ella. El aura negra, empeñada en mantenerlo lejos, formó una barrera más potente haciendo que algunos de los rayos lo tocaran. Soportando el dolor, avanzó un paso más con su mirada fija en ella –Despierta, Raven... – Transformándose en un pequeño ratón, pudo evadir con mayor facilidad los distintos ataques de la barrera, pero una vez que llegó al centro, muy cenca de Raven, todo el poder que los rodeaba se concentró en él...

-Aaaaaah!!! – Cayó al suelo rendido e inconsciente.

--

-Chico Bestia....... Despierta... – Lentamente abrió los ojos hasta que su borrosa visión pudo focalizar a quien lo llamaba. Subió su mano lentamente hasta su cabeza adolorida, sintiéndose cansado cerró los ojos emitiendo un gemido...

-¿Qué pasó conmigo? –

-Te dije... que no entraras aquí... – No parecía estar moleta, de hecho parecía estar aliviada. Con esfuerzo abrió sus ojos otra vez, encontrando los azules de ella observándolo de un modo extraño, uno que jamás había visto...

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué pasaba aquí? – Murmuró recordando lo que vio al entrar. Ella suspiró, volviendo a su expresión habitual carente de emociones. Subió su capucha, tapando la mitad de su rostro con las sombras.

-Tenía una pesadilla. –

-¿Eso hacen tus pesadillas? –

-Si no me hubieras despertado... yo no... –

-No fue nada. – Le sonrió, evitándole tener que decir algo que sabía ella no deseaba decir. Raven le devolvió el gesto y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Por qué entraste? –

-Creo... que tu pesadilla rompió mi consola... –

-Ah... –

_-Parece... decepcionada por eso... será que... _– Negó con la cabeza, admitiendo que su idea no podía ser –Supongo que querrás dormir... ya es muy tarde... o temprano... – Rascándose detrás de la cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. La situación estaba poniéndolo nervioso y la habitación de Raven no parecía ser un lugar "Seguro"

-Sí. Buenas Noches. –

--

-Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos.. Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos.. – Después que el chico se marchó de su habitación, decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de meditar antes de arriesgarse a otra pesadilla. Lentamente todo a su alrededor se desvaneció reemplazando su entorno por una masa oscura, mientras se enfocaba en su centro. El silencio de la torre le facilitaba su concentración, hasta que lo negro se teñía de una imagen muy conocida para ella interfiriendo con su intento de meditación...

-Sí! Vencí a Robin y a Cyborg!!! 100 000 000 puntos!!! – Abrió los ojos enfurecida, reconociendo la voz que la interrumpió. Chico Bestia presionaba los botones de su juego, mientras con la lengua hacia un lado se movía al ritmo de su personaje sentado en el suelo...

_-Creí que ese juego estaba destruido... –_ La puerta que derivaba a las habitaciones se abrió, dejando pasar a una muy molesta Raven al living _–Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ –

-Raven. Mira, 100 000 000. Jejeje, Impresionante, no? –

-Mucho. – Respondió secamente continuando su camino hacia la cocina. Él frunció el ceño enfadado, dejando caer su joystick al suelo.

-Ni en mi sueños puedes ser amable... –

_-¿Sueño? ¿Estoy en el sueño de Chico Bestia? –_ Cerró los ojos suspirando molesta _–Solo esto me faltaba... –_

Siguió a los dos personajes hasta la cocina, mirándolos con curiosidad. Chico Bestia se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Raven preparaba su t

-¿Quieres desayunar? – El chico levantó la cabeza sorprendido por la pregunta y le sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo.

-Sí… Gracias, Raven. –

Una vez que él tenía su comida en frente y ella bebía el primer sorbo de té, los otros miembros del equipo entraron a la cocina sonriendo y hablando fuertemente reemplazando el calmo silencio que se había formado antes. El Chico Bestia los observó a todos desde su posición, sonriéndoles afectuosamente a todos…

_-Mis amigos… ¿Qué haría yo si no estuviera con ellos?... –_ El pensamiento del chico retumbó por la cocina. Raven levantó la mirada, siendo capaz de escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Las facciones alegres del muchacho comenzaron a ensombrecerse, mientras los ojos verdes se fijaban en su comida. La torre se desvaneció poco a poco, quedando en un espacio negro el chico parado, con su cabeza mirando el suelo y la única testigo silenciosa e invisible, quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía…

CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	2. Soledad

Conexión II –Soledad-

-Psyduck054-

_-Bestia… -_ El chico levantó la cabeza sobresaltado y retrocedió un paso. Raven lo observó con curiosidad, buscando en los alrededores la posible procedencia de la grave voz, encontrando solo el vacío del oscuro lugar…

_-Bestia… -_

-D-Déjame! - Exclamó asustado antes de comenzar una frenética carrera aterrado hacia ningún lugar. La masa oscura que cubría todos los horizontes comenzó a moverse y concentrarse en un punto, dejando en lugar del negro paisaje un manto verde oscuro, similar a la piel del Joven Titán.

_-Bestia… -_

-No! Déjame tranquilo. – Continuó corriendo transformado en lobo, alejándose de la creciente mancha negra a la mayor velocidad que podía.

_-Bien… Ahora entiendo mucho menos que antes… -_ Mirando todo desde el aire, Raven se cruzó de piernas como si fuera a meditar y cerró los ojos _-¿Cómo llegué al supuesto sueño del Chico Bestia? –_ Se preguntó sin hallar respuesta_ –Esto me lleva a la conclusión que… Es mi propio inconsciente el que crea este escenario… -_ Abrió los ojos viendo al lobo verde huir de una mancha que comenzaba a tomar forma lentamente…

Sintiendo su amenaza tan cerca, el lobo aceleró aún más sus pasos, chocando de nariz con una puerta gris que apareció de la nada. Volviendo a su forma humana, levantó la mirada reconociendo el edificio…

-La Torre de los Titanes… - Murmuró formando una sonrisa en su agotado rostro.

_-Pero… ¿Qué significado puede tener todo esto para mi?... –_ Observó al muchacho golpear la puerta fuertemente. Él miró por sobre su hombro la cercanía de la sombra y volvió a intentar con mayor desesperación.

_-Bestia… Te Encontré… -_ La mancha oscura terminó de formar la figura humana de un robusto y alto hombre, quien solo tenía unos cuantos pasos de distancia con el chico verde.

-ROBIN, CY, STAR… Alguien! – Gritó aún golpeando la metálica puerta sin ninguna respuesta. Giró para enfrentar a su perseguidor, convirtiéndose esta vez en tigre. Gruñó intimidante antes de esbozar un feroz rugido.

Las risas burlonas de la figura resonaron por el lugar y el extraño ser caminó los pasos restantes hacia el indefenso tigre verde…

_-Bestia… ¿Cuándo aprenderás?... –_

Raven despertó sobresaltada por el sonido estruendoso del estallido de uno de los exóticos adornos que decoraban su habitación. Corrió las sábanas y se sentó en su cama respirando hondamente, intentando calmar su agitado estado antes de producir algún otro estallido con sus poderes…

_-Sueños… ¿Desde cuando me afectan tanto?... – _Pensó al levantarse, recordando la pesadilla que había tenido esa madrugada, sin encontrar ninguna relación con el sueño que "tuvo" más tarde.

Después de vestirse y desechar toda preocupación sin sentido que su inconsciente había plantado, caminó por el pasillo hacia el living-cocina, donde tres de sus compañeros conversaban animadamente mientras terminaban sus respectivos desayunos.

-Buen Día, raven. – Saludó Robin cordialmente. Raven les asintió con la cabeza, saludándolos a su manera, sin necesidad de mayores palabras.

Observó a sus alrededores intrigada notando la obvia ausencia del titán más joven, pero sin demostrar ni in dejo de preocupación, procedió a calentar el agua para su té.

Chico Bestia entró poco después a la habitación estirándose mientras bostezaba. Observó a sus compañeros sonriente y caminó hacia la heladera…

-Muy Buenos Días! – Exclamó sacando la leche de soya del refrigerador.

-Buenos Días, ¿Cómo has dormido, Chico Bestia? – Preguntó Star con su habitual alegría. El muchacho verde se encogió de hombros tomando un vaso de la alacena.

-Bien. Como siempre – Se sentó junto a Cy, chocando las manos con su compañero en señal de saludo y levantó la mirada al sentir los ojos de su compañera sobre él desde el momento que entró a la cocina. –Umm… Buen Día, Raven. –

Despertando de su repentino trance ella solo bebió un sorbo de té sin responderle. El Joven Titán ignoró su actitud tomando su leche entera de un solo sorbo. Raven volvió a mirarlo intrigada, la actitud de él era totalmente distinta a la que había visto en el sueño; tan hiperactivo, sonriente y despreocupado por todo…

_-¿De dónde habré sacado situaciones tan ilógicas?... –_ Negó con la cabeza y omitiendo el tema continuó con su desayuno.

Cyborg se levantó de su lugar tomando su plato y vaso y los dejó en la pileta. Sacudió sus manos y volteó hacia sus amigos…

-De acuerdo, Titanes. Yo me voy. –

-También tienes actividades este día. ¿A qué lugar planeas ir? –

-Le prometí a Fix it ayudarlo a arreglar algunas cosas. Llevaré nuestra consola también. –

-Nosotros también nos vamos. – Anunció Robin levantándose de su lugar.

-¿También? – Preguntó Chico Bestia decepcionado -¿Van a dejarme solo? – Bajó sus orejas tristemente observando el suelo.

-Raven se quedará. – Le respondió Robin simplemente.

_-¿Van a dejarme solo con Raven?! –_ Comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la idea y volteó hacia Cyborg esperanzado. -¿Puedo ir contigo, Cy? –

-Lo siento, B, pero a Fix no le gusta la gente… Tú sabes es como… Ermitaño… - Miró a Robin por sobre su hombro, confirmando que si pedía ir con ellos el líder del grupo le haría lamentarlo. Star se acercó a su compañero preocupada y apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico…

-Si deseas puedes venir con nosotros. Robin me mostrará el sitio donde se exponen obras de arte. – La mirada amenazante del Titán enmascarado se acentuaba aún más. El chico verde negó con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿El Museo?, paso, Star… es más aburrido que quedarse aquí… -

-¿Estás seguro? –

-Totalmente… Encontraré algo que hacer… -

-De acuerdo. Regresaremos al atardecer. – Star y Robin comenzaron su camino hacia la puerta seguidos por Cyborg.

-Nos Vemos! – Chico Bestia suspiró resignado viendo a sus amigos partir. Levantó la mirada hacia Raven buscando un tema de conversación…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. – Sentenció ella terminando su té. –Ya demostraste que aburrida soy. – Levantándose de su silla caminó hacia el living.

-Raven! Yo no… No era mi intención… Es solo que… -

-No me interesa. – Con sus poderes atrajo su libro que reposaba en el sillón y continuó rumbo a su habitación. –Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –

-Espera. – Corrió hacia ella bloqueando su camino. Raven se sorprendió al ver el temor en los verdes ojos de su compañero, expresión parecida a la que había visto en su sueño, solo que esta vez él lo escondí tras una falsa sonrisa que no engañaba a la Joven Titán -¿Vas a leer tu libro? –Ella asintió levemente, aún concentrada en la muestra de emociones en los ojos de su compañero –Entonces… puedes leerlo aquí… yo no molestaré… -

Lo pensó detenidamente unos instantes, aunque su exterior calmo y pasivo sin ninguna emoción aparente pareciera no importarle la reacción que había tenido el chico al enterarse que tendría que pasar la tarde solo con ella, en su interior algo… _cambi_… no estaba segura de que podría haberle pasado y pensaba en meditarlo durante la tarde después de despejarse con la lectura. Pero al ver el miedo en su compañero, que obviamente no deseaba quedarse solo, volvió a sentir algo más. Suspiró resignada y cansada de sus propios sentimientos rebeldes y caminó sin decir nada hacia el sillón.

Él observó cada movimiento de su compañera aliviado. Creyó que ella no aceptaría de ninguna forma permanecer en la misma habitación con él y había pensado varias formas de suplicarle por su compañía. Pequeñas chispas brillantes se formaron en sus enormes ojos mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón, sin decir nada y con plenas intenciones de cumplir su promesa…

-Una sola broma tonta y me voy de aquí. –

-No diré nada. Lo Prometo. –

Abrió el libro y se dispuso a continuar su lectura. Las letras pasaban frente a sus ojos sin tomar ningún sentido, releía las líneas una y otra vez, perdiendo totalmente el hilo de la coherencia en el texto, definitivamente su mente estaba más preocupada en otras cuestiones. Cerró el libro y cerró los ojos ordenando cada pensamiento, buscando el motivo de su distracción…

Chico Bestia encontró un programa cómico que lo mantendría ocupado por los siguientes quince minutos. Las escenas ridículas de los cinco actores distraían al Joven Titán de sus anteriores miedos y al estar acompañado, del sentimiento de soledad que tanto le desesperaba, no quedaba ni rastro.

Ahora podía estar tranquilo y actuando… como siempre…

-¿Porqué temías tanto estar solo? – La monótona voz inexpresiva lo atrajo una vez más a la realidad. Sin comprender su pregunta la miró confundido sin que su sonrisa abandonara sus facciones.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Porqué le temes tanto a estar solo? – Repitió ella con igual entonación.

-¿Miedo a estar solo?..... Jajajaja! Raven, ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? – Ella arqueó una ceja mirándolo con sospecha atendiendo a la expresión burlona de su compañero.

-¿No tenías miedo? –

-Claro que no! –

-Entonces puedo irme… - Levantándose de su lugar, abrazó su libro contra su pecho, comenzando su camino fuera del living.

-No… Espera! –

-¿Qué quieres? –

-No hay necesidad de que te vayas… - Comenzó él demostrando su repentino nerviosismo al decir su frase tan apresurado. –Yo cumplí con mi parte… No dije nada… - Sus facciones se volvieron serias por un instante y Raven notó otra vez ese extraño temor oculto –Cumple con la tuya ahora… No me dejes solo… -

-De acuerdo… - Respondió ella en un suspiro y regresó a su lugar en el sillón.

Observó al Joven Titán por largos instantes, ateniendo a la seriedad inusual en él, a la sombría expresión que, simplemente, no pertenecía a su verde rostro. No tardó en volver a su brillo y alegría habitual mientras reía de los pésimos chistes del programa. Raven abrió su libro, ignorando a su amigo y cumpliendo con su parte…

No lo dejaría solo… al menos no, hasta descubrir que pasaba con él…

CONTINUARÁ.

PSYDUCK054.

* * *

Hola A todos! Gracias por sus comentarios al primer capítulo.

El fic estará centrado en BB y su misteriso pasado, basandome un poco en lo que se sabe del comic y un poco inventado.

Espero este cap también les haya gustado.


	3. Conectados

Conexión III

-Psyduck054-

Se estiró hacia atrás en el sillón, viendo los títulos del programa anunciar que este había finalizado. Con su siempre presente sonrisa, giró hacia su compañera, quien continuaba leyendo su libro siendo ignorado totalmente por ella. Levantó su dedo para enfatizar algún comentario, pero al instante recordó su promesa. Se encogió de hombros suponiendo que Raven amenazaría con marcharse si pronunciaba algún sonido y se levantó del sillón comenzando su camino hacia la cocina.

Raven levantó la mirada por sobre su libro, escondiendo tras la tapa una imperceptible sonrisa dirigida al Titán verde. Sus ojos lo siguieron hasta la cocina atendiendo a cada movimiento del chico.

Silbando y despreocupado, Chico Bestia solo se preparaba un "pre-almuerzo" Miró por sobe su hombro al sentirse observado y levantó el extraño alimento para que ella lo viera.

-¿Quieres? –

-Definitivamente No. – Él dudó unos instantes, buscando algo oportuno para decir u ofrecer, recayendo su mirada en la caja de té.

-¿Qué tal un té de Hierbas? –

-De acuerdo. – Murmuró ella levantándose para caminar hacia donde él estaba, desconfiada de la amabilidad de su compañero -¿Algo para confesar? –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó él algo confundido, poniendo a calentar el agua.

-Olvídalo. –

Chico Bestia tomó su comida y se sentó a la mesa frente a Raven, obedeciendo a su respuesta y sin agregar nada al tema. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el agua comenzó a hervir. Raven, dispuesta a terminar ella misma con el té, se levantó de su lugar…

-No, no, no, Yo lo haré. – Sentándose otra vez, acentuó su expresión desconfiada -¿Sabes? No entiendo como te gusta tanto esta cosa.-

-¿Lo probaste? –

-No. –

-Entonces no puedes saber si es rico o no. –

-Pero… Imagino que no lo es. – Cuidadosamente, llevó la taza de líquido hasta la mesa, depositándolo frente a Raven.

-Deberías probarlo en lugar de conjeturar. –

-¿Conje-que? – Exasperada por la ignorancia de su compañero tomó su bebida con cuidado y bebió el primer sorbo. Sintió la insistente mirada del Titán sobre ella esperando la aprobación del té.

-Está… Rico… - Él sonrió ampliamente antes de continuar con su comida.

-Para ser la segunda vez nada mal ¿Cierto? –

-La última vez que lo hiciste… - Hizo una pausa para acentuar su descontento con el recuerdo y miró fijamente al chico con su seria expresión -… Fue para compensar haber invadido mi privacidad, entrando a mi habitación y jugado con mí espejo. –

-Sí… - Respondió levemente intimidado –Pero fue cuando nos hicimos amigos. –

-Éramos amigos antes. –

-Entonces… Fue cuando comenzaste a confiar en mí. –

Volvió a beber del té aún sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿Cuándo confiarás Tú en Mí? –

-¿De qué hablas? Yo sí confío.- Se defendió agitando los brazos en un gesto cómico que no afectó a la Joven Titán.

-Si fuera cierto… ¿Conocería más de ti, no lo crees?-

-Aquí la única que juega a "La chica Misteriosa" eres tú. – Ofendido por la acusación, se cruzó de brazos echándose hacia atrás en la silla y mirando hacia otro lado. Raven bebió otro poco de té, sin decir nada por varios instantes. Sus oscuros ojos azules se fijaron en el rostro del Chico Bestia, esperando que él agregara algo más, pero los minutos pasaban y él parecía haber caído en alguna clase de profundo pensamiento.

Terminando su bebida, levitó el recipiente vacío hasta la pileta y se levantó de su lugar…

-Cuando decidas ser más abierto, seguiremos conversando. – Él la ignoró, continuando con su atención fija en un punto distante. Sin preocuparse más por el tema, ella se retiró hacia su habitación dejando al Joven verde solo…

_-¿Más abierto?... Miren quien lo dice… -_ La observó marcharse, sin percatarse de la soledad en la que había quedado. Volvió su mirada al punto fijo, mientras su mente divagaba en recuerdos viejos, en los que no deseaba pensar, pero que se colaban en su conciencia, persiguiéndolo como crueles fantasmas…

---

-Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… - De piernas cruzadas en el entro de la habitación, Raven comenzaba su diaria meditación, teniendo su mente completamente libre de "Pensamientos Innecesarios".

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, concentrando su energía y encontrando su centro, su mente se relajaba lo suficiente para que solo el sonido de su propia respiración fuera perceptible. Los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban y su poder se controlaba…

_-¿Confianza?¿Qué se necesita saber para confiar en mí?-_ Ella abrió los ojos, perdiendo toda su concentración en la meditación, al escuchar la voz del Chico Bestia. Buscó con la mirada por la habitación, intentando encontrar la procedencia de las palabras, pero ella estaba completamente sola. Masajeándose sus sienes, volvió a relajarse y reanudó su posición de meditación…

-_Solo… Otra vez solo… No me gusta. Tengo que hacer algo! Tengo que salir de aquí! –_

-AZARATH… METRION… ZINTHOS… -

Intentó ignorar la voz resonante de su cabeza, entonando cada vez más fuerte sus palabras, pero la desesperada exclamación de su compañero parecía provenir directamente de su mente, como si ambos pensamientos estuvieran…

-Conectados… - Murmuró comprendiendo la situación. Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho intensificarse y su cabeza dar vueltas como un remolino. Soportando aquella sensación, salió de la habitación, apoyándose en las paredes en busca de soporte.

Llegó al living, otra vez, viendo a su compañero dar vueltas en círculos alrededor del sillón, murmurando diálogos in entendibles enfadado. Sus ojos verdes, al fin notaron la presencia de Raven y todo aquel enojo se desvaneció al instante. Ella cayó al suelo aliviada por la desaparición de aquel sentimiento y el Chico Bestia corrió a su lado preocupado…

-Raven! – Ella levantó la mirada, viéndolo un poco desconcertada y preocupada.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – Preguntó quebrando su voz.

-¿Conmigo? –

La alarma resonó en la torre, acompañada por una destellante luz roja, que los distrajo de su breve conversación.

-Parece que tendremos que encargarnos nosotros solos. – Comentó él en un tono que pretendía ser cómico, pero sin ningún resultado en ella. Raven se levantó del suelo, haciendo a un lado al Joven titán y caminó hacia la computadora…

-Son los HIVE otra vez-

-¿Tres contra dos? No me parece justo. –

-¿Qué importa? Vamos y terminemos rápido.

Ambos corrieron fuera de la Torre, en donde Chico Bestia se convirtió en Águila para seguir la levitación de Raven hacia el centro de la ciudad…

---

Mammoth y Gizmo llenaron una enorme bolsa de tela con joyas que acababan de robar, mientras Jinx se probaba algunos de los anillos de diamantes que no entraban en el gran saco. Antes que los tres maleantes pudieran irse, los dos titanes aterrizaron frente a ellos.

-¿Dos? ¿Qué no eran cinco? – Preguntó la chica de cabello rosa simulando confusión.

-¿Qué les pasó a los otros? Se perdieron en el camino – Se burló Gizmo, sin realmente causarle gracia a nadie.

-O tal vez ellos se perdieron. – Agregó Mammoth sonriente.

-No importa. – Terminó Jinx parándose frente a sus compañeros. – Son solo dos. Es ahora cuando perderán. –

-Eso lo veremos… - Chico Bestia hizo sonar sus dedos de la mano izquierda, antes de convertirse en Gorila y golpear el suelo, enviando un potente golpe de aire a los tres villanos, quienes de dispersaron al instante, evitando el ataque.

Raven se elevó levantando consigo un automóvil que arrojó contra Mammoth, antes que el gigante la embistiera. Gizmo, usando uno de sus enormes patas de araña metálicos, golpeó al desprevenido Tigre que se preparaba para atacar a Jinx. Sacudiendo su cabeza, volvió a su forma original viendo con furia a los dos criminales.

-¿Qué pasa hombre-zoo, se te extinguieron los animales? – Gruñendo por lo bajo, se transformó en pulpo gigante, apresando con sus tentáculos a los dos revoltosos estudiantes de HIVE.

Raven miró a su compañero sonriendo levemente. Esquivó el ataque de Mammoth con un escudo de energía y continuó con su defensa por varios minutos, hasta que el criminal extendió uno de sus pies haciendo caer a la chica al suelo. El fuerte rival alzó sus brazos dispuesto a golpear con toda su fuerza a la Joven Titán, pero una cabra verde evitó su ataque al embestirlo contra la pared de la joyería.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado el Chico Bestia, dándole momentáneamente la espalda a sus dos anteriores contrincantes.

-No te distraigas. – Respondió Raven inexpresiva, viendo por encima del hombro de su compañero a Jinx y a Gizmo levantarse.

-No fue nada. – Molesto por la ingratitud, volteó a tiempo para evadir uno de los hechizos de la chica de cabello rosa, quien saltó por sobre el chico verde, impulsándose para patear a Raven en su estómago, antes que ella terminara de levantarse.

Furia llenó los verdes ojos el titán más joven y convertido en gorila tomó a Jinx por el brazo y la arrojó contra Gizmo. Miró por sobre su hombro a su compañera, suponiendo que ella se quejaría por la distracción otra vez, pero sin poder evitar asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Patrón de ataque Alfa! – Exclamó Jinx sonriente, mientras sus dos compañeros se preparaban para el ataque.

-Azarath… Metrion… Ah! – Intentó invocar su hechizo para protegerlos a ambos del ataque, pero al querer levantarse un dolor inmenso se extendió por su pie, obligándola a caer al suelo una vez más.

-Raven! – Sin pensarlo, el Chico Bestia, volvió a darle la espalda a sus tres enemigos, protegiendo a su amiga del ataque combinado, confiando que la fuerte contextura del Gorila fuera suficiente para soportarlo…

CONTINUARÁ.

PSYDUCK054

Hola a Todos!

Ha sido bastante tiempo desde el capítulo anterior, pero estuve con mucho estudio y no tuve tiempo de continuar escribiendo. Espero que -si alguien aún está leyendo el fic- les haya gustado el cap nn

Hasta Otro. Psy


	4. Secreto

Conexión IV –Secreto-

-Psyduck054-

Los tres miembros de la academia H.I.V.E rieron estridentemente al finalizar su ataque y ver al gigantesco gorila verde regresar a la pequeña forma del joven Titán, quien se arrodilló en el suelo adolorido y abrió su ojo derecho un poco, encontrando la fría mirada de un par de inexpresivos ojos azules.

-Que par de tontos. – Exclamó Gizmo terminando su molesta carcajada –Acabemos con ellos. –

Antes que el grupo de delincuentes formaran algún otro ataque conjunto, un rayo azul los empujó contra uno de los edificios. Chico Bestia se dejó caer sobre su espalda y observó a sus tres recién llegados amigos…

-Llegan tarde. –

-Lo siento. Estábamos lejos. –

-Acabemos esto de una vez. – Ignorando el dolor en su pie, Raven levitó hasta sus amigos. El joven verde se sentó en el suelo dispuesto a levantarse, pero al sentir una brisa fría golpear su espalda, volvió a recostarse…

_-Se rompió mi traje… no puedo dejar que la vean… - _Frunciendo el ceño, se transformó en águila y volando débilmente se unió a sus amigos para derrotar de una vez a los HIVE.

De los cuatro titanes, Raven fue la única en notar un extraño comportamiento en su compañero, pero por naturaleza o costumbre continuó como si aquello no importara…

* * *

Los cinco jóvenes regresaron a la Torre victoriosos luego de la batalla con los tres graduados. Aún convertido en águila, Chico Bestia se dirigió a su habitación, los otros cuatro se miraron entre ellos confundidos y continuaron su camino hasta el sillón…

-¿Qué creen que esté pasando con él? – Preguntó Cyborg dejando caer su pesado cuerpo en el sillón.

-Tal vez esté demasiado cansado para transformarse… - Respondió Robin tomando el control del televisor antes de acomodarse junto a su gigantesco amigo.

-Podría… Estar herido… - Robin y Cy giraron preocupados ante el comentario de Star, quien comenzó su camino hacia las habitaciones –Sería mejor preguntarle que sucede… -

-Nah, déjalo Star. Si estuviera herido nos lo hubiera dicho. – Convencida por las palabras del líder, la joven extraterrestre se unió a sus compañeros a ver la TV.

Raven, por su parte, acercó su libro para continuar con la lectura, sin prestar atención a las ocasionales conversaciones de los otros Titanes…

* * *

-¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga ni un traje limpio? – Exclamó revolviendo entre las pilas de ropa que adornaban el suelo de la habitación –Cielos, tendría que ordenar esto de una vez – Sacándose una media sucia de su oreja puntiaguda su hizo camino entre el montón de ropa hasta el centro del lugar –Solo necesito una remera… o algo… - Se acercó a su cama y separó una prenda verde oscura del montón que había –Bueno… esta no está tan mal… -

Poniéndose la remera, pateó algunos objetos y salió de la habitación, sosteniéndose la espalda fijándose que ninguno de los otros titanes anduvieran por el pasillo, entró al baño…

_-¿Esos tres tenían que pegarme tan fuerte?...-_

Soltó el libro al sentir una quemante sensación recorrer su espalda, las lámparas del living comenzaron a titilar, mientras algunas tazas explotaban en la alacena. Cerró los ojos, buscando calmar la sorpresa y soportar el ardor, además de omitir las miradas de sus tres compañeros. Se levantó de su lugar, sin abrir los ojos y levitó fuera de la habitación…

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Preguntó Cyborg atónito, fijando su mirada en su compañera.

Entró a su habitación, dejándose caer en el centro de esta. Cruzando sus piernas y aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a murmurar. El ardor en la espalda se hacía cada vez más intenso, pero ella parecía poder acostumbrarse a él y lograr concentrarse en la meditación…

-Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… -

_-Esto duele más de lo que creí… - _Raven frunció el ceño reconociendo la voz que se colaba en su mente _–Y después de esto… ¿Qué se hace?...- _

_-Starfire tenía razón… está herido… -_

_-Lo dejaré así por el momento… No creo que los otros se den cuenta… -_

_-¿Qué está ocultándonos?... – _Escuchó uno de los libros temblar en la biblioteca, amenazando con caer al suelo. Forzó su concentración, controlando sus poderes logrando la tranquilidad que necesitaba para meditar.

Lentamente la voz del muchacho verde se desvaneció de su mente, dejándole el espacio que necesitaba. Todo su entorno desaparecía reemplazado por una espesa oscuridad, mientras sus pensamientos son ordenados en su cabeza para comprender mejor la situación en la que se encontraba.

Permaneció largos minutos sentada en el centro de la habitación, reconociendo a cada sentimiento que luchaba en su interior para ser notado. Suspiró resignada, admitiendo que una conversación con sus otras personalidades podría ayudar. Se levantó del suelo y tomó de su escritorio el extraño espejo. Cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a ser transportada a su mente.

Aterrizó sobre una roca y miró hacia abajo a la única personalidad que la esperaba. Descendió lentamente hasta quedar hasta su equivalente vestida de amarillo, quien acomodándose sus anteojos redondos, le sonrió con un aire soberbio.

-Te esperaba. – Comentó cruzándose de brazos. Raven ignoró la obviedad y buscó en los alrededores la presencia de alguien más. –No hay nadie más por aquí.- respondió la personalidad a la pregunta silenciosa.

-Ya lo he notado. –

-Sé que te has preguntado porqué tienes esa extraña conexión con Chico Bestia. –

-¿Sabes porqué? –

-No podría asegurarlo. Aún estoy investigando. –

-¿Qué supones?-

-¿Recuerdas la pesadilla que tuviste? –

-No… - La chica de amarillo llevó su mano derecha a su mentón pensativa, desviando la mirada de Raven.

-¿Segura?... ¿No recuerdas nada? – Suspirando resignada, la chica vestida de azul se concentró en las imágenes de su pesadilla. Confusas escenas se mezclaban en su mente, sin formar ninguna idea coherente.

-No… no recuerdo bien… - Murmuró al fin, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada. Su personalidad "Inteligente" asintió con la cabeza y caminó un paso hacia ella –Había algo oscuro persiguiéndome… - Respondió en un susurro que la otras a penas oyó –Un pájaro… Un cuervo… -

-Sí… -¿Y luego? –

-No lo sé. –

-¿Algo oscuro persiguiéndote? ¿No te recuerda algo? –

-¿Qué? –

-Dímelo tú. –

-No sé y… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Chico Bestia? –

-Yo solo puedo ayudarte a razonar las cosas. No puedo darte ninguna respuesta que no esté en tu mente. –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió con un tono que demostraba una leve disconformidad –Pensaré en esto. – Y emprendió vuelo hacia la Puerta Prohibida.

* * *

Al llegar una vez más a su habitación se dio cuenta de la cantidad de horas que habían pasado desde que comenzó a meditar por la tarde. Su estómago rugía hambriento y su confundida mente exigía algo de té para calmar sus nervios.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo hacia el living, notando al abrirse la puerta que no era la única titán con hambre nocturna. El Chico Bestia, se asomó por detrás de la puerta de la heladera con un vaso de leche de soya. Le sonrió amablemente y le ofreció el vaso…

-¿Tienes hambre? –

-Sí. Pero de ninguna manera tomaré de eso. – Respondió secamente abriéndose camino hacia las tazas de la alacena.

-No empezaremos con eso a esta hora de la noche! – Ignorando las quejas de su compañero, puso a calentar el agua.

-¿Cómo está tu espalda? – Él inclinó la cabeza confundido

-Bien. –

-Te hirieron, ¿No es así? –

-Claro que no! ¿Crees que esos tres pueden hacerle daño al Chico Bestia? – Raven levantó una ceja, demostrando que no le creía ni una palabra. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda del joven titán, al pensar que su secreto sería descubierto. -¿Sabes? Tengo sueño. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. – Comenzó su camino fuera de la cocina-living esperando que su amiga dejara la conversación de esa forma, pero un chaleco de energía negra lo detuvo a medio camino y lo obligó a voltear para mirar a su compañera.

-No sin que antes me asegure que no tienes nada. –

-¿Te asegures? Déjame ir!! – Demandó haciendo fuerza para zafarse de la prisión psíquica.

-Claro que no. –

-Muy bien… - Convertido en ratón, continuaba apresado, pero su espeso pelaje prevenía que ella notara cualquier marca.

-Chico Bestia, no es hora para juegos. – Sin obedecer al comentario amenazador, continúo con su forma animal. –De acuerdo, puedo esperar. No te quedarás así transformado toda la noche. –

Él agua llegó a su punto y la joven Titán se dispuso a preparar su té. Soplando delicadamente el vapor que salía de la taza, se sentó en la mesa observando cuidadosamente al ratón verde que la observaba furiosos en el medio del living. Le sonrió levemente, con una expresión casi malvada y se acomodó mejor en la silla para beber el primer sorbo de su té.

Los minutos pasaron y al chico la noche comenzaba a afectarle, se sentía cansado y deseoso de regresar a su habitación. Además que permanecer allí tanto tiempo comenzaba a ponerse aburrido. Suspiró resignado y volvió a su forma original, mirando a su compañera suplicante…

-Raven… déjame ir de una vez. Tengo sueño! –

-Te dejaré ir. – Chico Bestia sonrió ampliamente, esperanzado por la afirmación de Raven; volvería a su habitación a descansar y había sorteado el peligro de ser descubierto. –Pero antes, me mostrarás que no tienes nada en tu espalda. –

-Claro que no! –

-Es bastante obvio que te han lastimado. – Le respondió bebiendo otro sorbo de té –De lo contrario no te molestaría que lo viera. –

-Y si lo sabes… ¿Porqué no me dejas ir tranquilo? –

-Porque yo puedo ayudarte a curarlo. –

-No necesito esa ayuda con mi espalda. Ya me encargué yo mismo. –

-Por esa razón. – Con sus poderes acercó a su compañero hasta donde estaba y se levantó para observar mejor su espalda. –Sea lo que sea… no se lo diré a lo otros. –

-No se trata de eso! – Lo miró sorprendida por el tono de voz que había usado y se asombró aún más al notar un aire furioso en sus ojos verdes. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado, a tal punto que consideró dejarlo solo, pero la única intención que ella tenía era ayudarlo y no permitiría que le rechazaran su buena acción. –Déjame en paz, Raven. –

-No. – Respondió secamente, mirándolo con tanta seriedad y frialdad que parecía que podría apagar el fuego de la furia en los ojos del chico verde. –Solo te curaré lo que tengas nadie… -

-Es que no entiendes!! Déjame!! –

Ignorándolo, usó sus poderes para levantar la remera del pijama verde de su compañero. El chaleco negro desapareció en un instante, mientras ella perdía la concentración en la telequinesis al ver la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba todo el largo de la espalda de su compañero. El Chico Bestia bajó su remera de inmediato y volteó furioso para ver a Raven, le gruñó enfadado, despertándola del momentáneo shock…

-¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó ella, con un inusual tono preocupado

-No es de tu incumbencia! –

-Pero… -

-No puedo creer que me hayas… - Sin terminar su frase, se transformó en murciélago y voló por la ventana de la cocina. Raven permaneció en el mismo lugar atónita, recordando aquella enorme marca que se extendía desde el hombro derecho del chico hasta la cadera izquierda. Por lo que había visto, era una marca de muchos años, rodeada de rasguños pequeños muy recientes.

Miró por la ventana, incapaz de distinguir al murciélago verde en la distancia. Frunció el ceño ofendida y retrocedió un paso pisando los restos de la taza de té que momentos antes había resbalado de sus manos y que fue inadvertida. Con sus poderes levantó cada fragmento y los tiró en el cesto cercano. Después de limpiar aquello, volvió su atención al horizonte desde la ventana…

_-¿Porqué estaba ocultándonos eso?... –_

CONTINUARÁ…

PSYDUCK054

* * *

Hola a Todos!! Después de un tiempo al fin actualizo el fic. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews. 


	5. Pesadilla

Conexión V –Pesadilla-

-PSYDUCK054-

_Era un hermoso día soleado, típico ambiente para que las familias descansen luego de una agotadora semana en el Parque Central de la ciudad. Mientras los adultos conversaban entre ellos, los niños disfrutaban del sol, el aire el aire limpio y el tan esperado fin de semana, jugando y corriendo por todo el predio._

_El ocio también era parte de los héroes de la cuidad, quienes en un lugar un poco más alejado de los juegos de los chicos, disfrutaban también del día libre. Después de haber jugado varios deportes y comido cada quien sus especiales y distintos alimentos, compartían un juego de "Dígalo con Mímica" que Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban ganando con facilidad beneficiados por la falta de conocimiento de Starfire. Raven era la única de los cinco que no participaba del juego, recostada contra un árbol se mantenía aislada de su entorno gracias a su libro._

_-Oye Raven!... ¿Segura que no quieres jugar? – Sin desviar su atención del grueso tomo respondió algo irritada_

_-Por décima vez… NO! –_

_-Vamos, es muy divertido. – Insistió una vez más el chico verde acercándose a su compañera despreocupado de la creciente ira en ella._

_-Dije no. –_

_-B va a ser mejor que la dejes. – Ignorando a Cyborg el muchacho continuaba su avance._

_-Siempre estás con ese libro… ¿Qué puede tener de interesante? –_

_Sacándoselo de un tirón de sus manos intentó leer aquello que mantenía a Raven siempre tan distraída. La reacción de parte de la Titán no tardó en llegar, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo y el cielo comenzó a nublarse. Chico Bestia la miró con curiosidad y soltó el libro como si ardiera, al darse cuenta del efecto de su mala broma. Los otros Titanes se sostenían la cabeza sabiendo que Raven tomaría la broma demasiado personal._

_-Cielos, Raven… Tampoco es para que te enfades tanto. – Le sonrió inocentemente, buscando alguna forma de calmar la ira de su compañera. –Si, de todas formas, no entiendo que dice el libro. –_

_Se levantó de un salto y creció en ese instante unos cuantos metros, siendo rodeado todo su cuerpo por la energía negra descontrolada que su furia desplegaba en busca de destrucción…_

_-Raven! Detente! – Exclamó Robin sin ningún efecto. El Chico Bestia, paralizado en su lugar observaba al par de ojos rojos tartamudeando excusas y disculpas._

_-Nunca debiste tocar mi libro. –_

_Las nubes terminaron de oscurecer el cielo y algunas de ella chocaban entre sí, provocando estridentes truenos. La gente del parque corría en busca de refugio por la inesperada tormenta, mientras los Titanes debatían la manera de detener a su compañera de equipo…_

_-Amiga Raven… Debes detenerte… Chico Bestia no… -_

_-No me Interrumpas! – Gruñó ella, acrecentando el marco de poder que la rodeaba. Star se encogió de hombros asustada siendo confortada por el líder del grupo, quien la abrazó protectivamente observando seriamente a la descontrolada integrante._

_-Raven! Debes calmarte. –_

_Su energía desbordada creó tentáculos negros que atraparon al causante de su enojo. El chico verde no se resistió al ataque continuando con su mirada fija en los ojos rojos de ella disculpándose una y otra vez por su falta de consideración pero cada palabra que él decía parecía enfurecerla más. Sus poderes comenzaron a invadir el terreno verde del parque, convirtiendo cada centímetro de él en un manto negro. Los tres titanes alrededor de ella quedaron atrapados por el aura enfurecida siendo lentamente "tragados" por aquella energía. Pronto todo el entorno desapareció, quedando solamente una Raven furiosa con Chico Bestia atrapado en sus manos…_

_-Lo siento, Raven… solo quería…. Que te integres… - Una lágrima solitaria rodó por sus verdes ojos antes que el chico desapareciera con todos los demás. El color normal y azul regresó a los ojos de Raven, mientras todo su poder se mitigaba en ella. Observó sus alrededores, encontrando el parque destruido y a nadie cerca. Se arrodilló en el suelo, mirando sus manos aterrada…_

_-¿Qué hice? – murmuró mientras su conciencia le regresaba todas las imágenes de lo sucedido. Negó con la cabeza, no queriendo creer los hechos, pero las pruebas estaban frente a ella –No puede ser… No… - El cielo, el cuál no había vuelto a su color original, se despejaba mientras las nubes oscuras que Raven había formado comenzaron a unirse permitiendo distinguir en el cielo una figura._

_Raven levantó al mirada asustada y comenzó a correr lejos de la nube negra que había tomado forma de cuervo. Sus apresurados pasos no llevaban a ningún lugar y la gigantesca ave abría su enorme pico acercándose a su presa. La marcha de la Joven Titán finalizó al tropezar con algún afortunado resto de parque. Se cubrió el rostro con su ante brazo sabiendo que le sería imposible escapar de su propio Demonio…_

-Aaaah! – Se levantó sentándose en su lugar. Se limpió el sudor frío de su frente y abrazó sus rodillas buscando calmar el acelerado ritmo de su respiración. Miró a su alrededor y cerró los ojos resignada al notar todos los objetos caídos en medio del living.

Se levantó del sillón, omitiendo el dolor en su espalda por la mala posición en la que durmió y con sus poderes levitó todos los cd's del suelo y los regresó a sus lugares. Ordenó las sillas de la cocina, que también fueron víctimas de su pesadilla y enderezó la pequeña mesa en frente del sillón que había quedado patas para arriba.

_-¿Cómo es que nadie escuchó este alboroto? – _Se preguntó al terminar de ordenarlo todo. Caminó hacia la cocina comenzando con el desayuno de cada integrante del grupo mientras intentaba aislar su mente de las imágenes del desagradable sueño. Cada comida de tres de los titanes estaban listas, se detuvo dubitativa al tomar el tofu. Frunciendo el ceño, se forzó a sí misma a seguir con el desayuno sin ninguna emoción que interfiriera.

Colocó los distintos desayunos en los lugares habituales de cada Titán y se dispuso a comenzar con el propio cuando un loro negro y verde entró por la ventana. Chico Bestia abandonó su forma de ave al llegar al centro de la cocina y le dedicó un enfadada mirada a la Titán que preparaba el té, quien lo miró inexpresivamente demostrando poco interés en el enojo del muchacho.

_-Veo que sigue enojado. –_ Terminó de preparar su desayuno y se sentó frente a su compañero. al observarlo por unos segundos descubrió el cambio de situación _–Anoche… tuve una pesadilla… Mi Pesadilla… ¿Qué pasó con la Conexión? –_

Cerró los ojos, esperando que sus poderes le ayudaran a averiguar que pasaba con su compañero de equipo, sorprendiéndose no solo de no escuchar nada, sino también por estar interesada en saber.

-¿Porqué te molestó tanto? – Preguntó repentinamente, recibiendo la misma mirada enfadada.

-No quería que la vieras. –

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es solo una herida. – Él desvió la mirada, sin responderle a su pregunta. Sus verdes ojos se enfocaron en el libro que apenas era visible en el sillón y miró a su compañera cambiando su expresión furiosa por una curiosa.

-Siempre llevas ese libro por toda la Torre, ¿Qué tiene? –

-No es de tu incumbencia. –

-¿Porqué no?... Sería lo mismo que me hiciste anoche. – Levantándose de su lugar caminó hacia el sillón, pero antes de tomar el objeto, giró hacia Raven, quien lo observaba atenta desde la mesa de la cocina –Serías capaz de atacarme si lo tomara. –

-¿A-Atacarte? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Intentando disminuir su nerviosismo, forzó la habitual forma monótona de hablar, pero el pequeño tartamudeo evidenció su incomodidad.

-Lo Soñé. – Respondió él simplemente –No dudo que serías capaz de hacerme algo así. –

-No puede ser… - Murmuró ella acercándose a su compañero lentamente -¿Qué soñaste? –

Antes que él pudiera contestar, Robin y Starfire entraron al living, ambos bostezando saludaron a sus compañeros, quienes abandonaron su anterior conversación siguiendo a sus amigos a la cocina, disimulando la incómoda situación que habían pasado.

-Hoy tendremos día de entrenamiento. – Anunció Robin tomando su taza de café –Comenzaremos después del desayuno. –

-No! Robin, odio esa pista de obstáculos. – Se quejó el Chico Bestia enfatizando sus palabras moviendo los brazos.

-Debemos ponernos más en forma, además No será la pista de obstáculos. –

-Deberíamos despertar a Cyborg para que nos acompañe. –

-No va a ser necesario, Star. Buenos Días a todos. – Cada quien saludó al último Titán en unirse al desayuno y continuaron con la comida conversando de temas triviales.

Raven, por su parte, aislada en sus propios pensamientos, se enfocaba en las palabras de su compañero verde y las imágenes de la pesadilla, sin ser capaz de deducir sola al situación, se resignó a tener que acudir a sus otras personalidades otra vez, para encontrar las respuestas, pues esta vez las imágenes de su sueño serían imposibles, ya que ellas amenazaban con ser Más que simples expresiones de su subconsciente…

* * *

En el gimnasio, cada uno de los Titanes ejercitaba aquello que el líder consideraba que debían mejorar después de observar diversas batallas que habían tenido. Chico Bestia era el que más se quejaba debido a la falta de costumbre con ese ejercicio; Robin sostenía el pesado saco de cuero, mientras el muchacho verde debía golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas solamente en su forma humana…

-¿Porqué no puedo transformarme en ningún animal? Es injusto! – Se quejó por millonésima vez antes de patear la bolsa.

-Ya te lo respondí antes, Chico Bestia. Si alguna vez no puedes transformarte tienes que poder defenderte y atacar como humano. –

-Ya entendí eso. Pero no hay razón para que no pueda transformarme, mis poderes son permanentes. –

-Solo debes concentrarte más. Mira fijamente el centro del saco y… solo pégale con todas sus fuerzas. –

Chico Bestia le gruñó antes de hacer lo que él le decía. Se concentró en el medio del saco marrón y respiró profundamente antes de golpearla con su puño tan fuerte como pudo, pero solamente había acabado con dolor en los nudillos de su mano derecha, quejándose y saltando en su lugar tratando de disminuir el dolor…

-Así no! Debes… debes pensar que la odias. –

-¿Qué la odio? –

-Claro… no es muy profesional pensarlo así, pero te servirá. Solo piensa en el rostro de alguien que detestes, B… no sé, como Slade. –

-Ese es alguien que tú odias. – Respondió el chico verde burlándose de su amigo, pero enseguida se puso serio. Mirando la bolsa concentrado, buscó en su mente alguien que pudiera odiar lo suficiente como para usar la furia en contra del saco –No lo sé, Robin… No creo que odie a alguien… -

El Líder del grupo se rascó la cabeza, buscando en su propia mente algún otro consejo, o al menos, alguien que pudiera encender la furia en Chico Bestia.

Raven detuvo su ejercitación, cuando imágenes de distintas personas invadieron su mente repentinamente. Observó a su compañero verde, conciente de la conversación que él tenía con Robin y se sorprendió de la memoria en la que él pensaba…

–_Déjame en paz, Raven. –_

_-No. – Respondió secamente, mirándolo con tanta seriedad y frialdad que parecía que podría apagar el fuego de la furia en los ojos del chico verde. –Solo te curaré lo que tengas nadie… -_

_-Es que no entiendes!! Déjame!! – _

_-No se pudo haber enfadado tanto como para… -_

_-Viejo! Eso no es odiar a alguien. –_ Se sintió más tranquila al escuchar aquel pensamiento de parte de él, pero que lo haya pensado por un instante le traía un extraño sentimiento, que trataba de ignorar _–Pero… podría servirme de todas formas… -_

-Robin… Creo que ya lo tengo… - Sonrió el chico verde, preparándose para golpear la bolsa.

-De acuerdo. Concéntrate en ese pensamiento y golpea. – Sosteniendo el saco, esperó a que su compañero golpeara. Bestia cerró los ojos y buscó una vez más en su mente aquel recuerdo, siendo observado por Raven desde el otro lado de la habitación…

_-Bestia! ¿Dónde estás? –_ Recordando esa vos que invadía noche a noche sus sueños, Chico Bestia cerró su puño derecho y golpeó la bolsa de cuero, impulsándola hacia atrás con la suficiente fuerza como para enviar a Robin del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando el saco volvía a su lugar con el mismo impulso, el muchacho verde la esperaba con otro golpe igual de fuerte. Cyborg abandonó sus pesas y corrió hasta su pequeño amigo, viéndolo enloquecer contra aquel objeto al cual golpeaba y pateaba con una furia desconocida para todos los Titanes. Sostuvo al más joven del grupo de los brazos, mientras él continuaba tratando de patear la bolsa, Starfire corrió para socorrer a Robin, quien continuaba shockeado por la fuerza de su amigo, sosteniéndose la nariz herida por el golpe…

-B, vamos cálmate… Es solo una bolsa, ¿Sabes? – Cy intentó correr al chico del lugar en que estaba, pero el pobre parecía poseído por su misma furia.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos! – Un chaleco de energía rodeó al Joven Titán y Raven se acercó al par de amigos. –No te preocupes, Cyborg. Yo me encargo. – Cyborg se rascó su parte de cabeza calva y observó a su amiga confundido.

-¿Qué pasó con él, Raven? –

-Robin debería dar mejores consejos. –

Liberó al chico de la prisión de energía, al notar que estaba más calmado y poniendo una mano en su hombro lo guió fuera del gimnasio hacia el living…

CONTINUARÁ…

PSYDUCK054


	6. Marcas

Conexión VI –Marcas-

Psyduck054

Chico Bestia se masajeó su sien derecha, sintiendo un creciente dolor de cabeza extenderse por su frente. Sonrió débilmente, con sus ojos cerrados, percibiendo a su compañera sentarse a su lado en el largo sillón del living…

-Vaya… actuar de ese modo si que es doloroso. – Bromeó al sentir su furia calmarse por completo. Raven resistió el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza por comentar semejante cosa en un momento que ella consideraba serio, frunció el ceño, permitiéndose ese solo gesto de emoción.

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasó? –

-Hacía lo que Robin dijo, solo que exageré un poco. –

-¿Un poco? –

- … Fue un mal consejo el suyo… Yo no quise… - Se detuvo antes de continuar, bajando su mano como si le pesara. Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del cómodo mueble.

-¿En quién pensaste? – Preguntó ella, después de vario minutos, con su usual monótona voz.

- Raven… No quiero hablar de eso, ¿Si? –

-No. Contéstame. –

-¿Porqué no me dejas en paz? – Lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada. El chico, algo nervioso por la constante mirada, se refregó sus manos apartando sus ojos de los de ella. -¿No vas a responderme? –

-Sé que algo malo pasa contigo… puedo… sentirlo. –

-Ya veo… Tus poderes, ¿Verdad? –

-Así es. Eres… eres mi amigo y… - Chico Bestia sonrió al notar la incomodidad en su compañera al comenzar con aquella frase, apoyó su mano en su hombro sonriéndole cálidamente, provocando, sin quererlo, que dos cuadros cayeran de su lugar en las paredes.

-Sé que no te agrada decir esas cosas. – Soltó su hombro, mirando los objetos en el suelo –Ni tampoco ser tocada, lo siento. –

-Está bien. ¿Vas a responderme ahora? –

-Yo… -

-¿Es el mismo hombre que te hizo eso en tu espalda? – El terror inundó los verdes ojos del chico al escuchar la pregunta.

-S-Sí –

-Pero, ¿Quién es?¿Porqué te hizo eso? – Suspiró resignado al notar que Raven no lo dejaría en paz. Evitó su mirada viendo un punto distante en el televisor apagado y juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, como si aquel gesto pudiera alivianar el sentimiento que le traía el recuerdo. Aspiró profundamente antes de contestar…

-Él era… una especie de tutor. Cuando mis padres… no pudieron cuidarme me dejaron con él, pensando que cuidaría bien de mí, pero… descubrió lo que yo podía hacer con mis poderes y me obligaba a hacer cosas terribles… - Tomó aire una vez más, recuperando un poco de compostura para continuar –Me esperaba todas las madrugadas en la puerta de la casa y si yo no le traía cuanto él pedía… me castigaba… me gritaba diciendo que yo era una Bestia y que debía obedecer. – Raven se acercó aún más a su compañero, pretendiendo confortarlo. –Me hacían dormir en un rincón de aquella casa, en una pila de paja… dejaban junto a esta un pedazo de pan viejo y un jarro de agua… -

-¿Cómo te fuiste de ese lugar? –

-Hice algo horrible, Raven… no puedo contártelo. – En un movimiento inesperado y brusco el joven Titán se abrazó a su compañera, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro. Raven, confundida por su acción y por la cantidad de sentimientos que la inundaron en ese instante, permaneció estática, controlando sus propios poderes que, guiados por las nuevas emociones, amenazaban con tirar la Torre abajo. Cundo todo en su interior se hubo calmado, bajó al mirada al chico en sus brazos y con algo de duda e incertidumbre le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué pudiste haber hecho que sea tan horrible? –

-Ya te dije… No puedo contártelo. – Le respondió murmurando sin apartarse de ella. –Soy una Bestia, Raven… por más que quiera ocultarlo, lo llevo adentro… -

Pasaron largos minutos abrazados, ninguno de los dos sabía bien cuantos. Lentamente Chico Bestia se reincorporó sentándose en el lugar donde estaba antes, bajando su cabeza tímidamente, intentaba disimular su quemante sonrojo. Por su parte, Raven, agradecía a su capucha que se subió enseguida cuando él se sentó…

-Discúlpame por eso… -

-No hay problema. – Respondió ella en el mismo tono de susurro que él había usado. -¿Te sientes mejor? –

-Bastante… Necesitaba eso, supongo… Siento que me he sacado algo del pecho. –

-Me alegro. – contestó, aunque su voz distaba mucho de demostrarlo. –Siempre que necesites, tú sabes… puedes contar conmigo. –

-Sí… -

-Pero no para tus terribles bromas. –

-Jejej, No. Lo prometo. Solo temas serios. –

-Parece algo increíble, pero… tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. –

-¿Qué? –

-No. Creo que en algún punto nos parecemos bastante. –

-¡Eso no es cierto! Nosotros somos Opuestos, No tenemos nada en común. –

-Claro que tenemos, ¿No te das cuenta? –

-No tenemos y punto. – Raven levantó una ceja desconfiada, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Porqué tan insistente? Es mejor si tenemos cosas en común… -

-No lo entenderías. –

-Pruébame. – Esperó pacientemente que él contestara, pero el Chico Bestia solo divagaba con gestos y movimientos de cabeza sin decir nada. Poco a poco, Raven perdió la poca paciencia que tenía –Quieres decirme de una vez!

-Los opuestos se atraen –

-¿Qué? No te escucho si murmuras. –

-Los opuestos… se atraen.- Respondió en un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente claro para Raven. La sorpresa de la inesperada respuesta dejó un saldo de 5 copas rotas, varios cd's en el suelo, la mesa sobre la cabeza del pobre chico y la Joven Titán, quien corría a su habitación, rompiendo más lámparas y cuadros que sus poderes alcanzaban por su recorrido…

* * *

Por otro lado, no muy alejado de la habitación de la oscura Titán, Starfire se encargaba de curar la herida nariz de Robin, quien pretendía parecer fuerte ante el tratamiento, pero ciertamente el dolor le era difícil de aguantar… 

-Robin, debes quedarte quieto… -

-Duele mucho, Star. –

-Lo sé, pero si no dejas de moverte de esa forma no podré terminar de curarte. – Le sonrió dulcemente, aplicando un poco de vendaje a su nariz lastimada. Ambos chicos se sentían algo incómodos por sus cercanas posiciones, haciendo que el líder del grupo buscara en su mente algún tema de conversación para alargar aquel período de tiempo solos. -¿Qué pudo haber pasado con nuestro amigo, Robin? –

-No lo sé… Supongo que no debí forzarlo tanto… -

-Pero, estoy preocupada por él. Hay algo que seguramente está… perturbándolo… de otra manera no hubiera hecho esto. –

-Lo sé. Pero no podemos forzarlo a que nos cuente… cuando se sienta listo nos lo dirá. – Un corto silencio le siguió a su respuesta. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, cuando un razonamiento cruzó su mente. –Supongo que… podría ayudarle esa actitud en batalla. –

-¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó ella confundida, finalizando con sus cuidados. Se sentó en una silla cercana a Robin, mientras esperaba a que él le explicara.

-Si puede tener esa fuerza sin usar sus poderes… Serviría para el equipo cuando algún villano nos incapacite. –

-Robin… no sé si… -

-Ni si quiera se te ocurra. – Ambos Titanes voltearon asustados, ante la amenazante voz de Raven. La chica se acercó a ellos con sus ojos totalmente en blanco dirigidos especialmente hacia Robin –Chico Bestia tiene sus poderes, no necesitas entrometerte con sus emociones. –

-Lo sé. – Replicó él, tratando de mantenerse firme. –Solo pensaba que… -

-Déjalo en paz! - Las vendas en las manos de Star estallaron sin aviso. Sabiendo que sería mejor no provocar más a su compañera, Robin asintió con la cabeza y la Joven Titán lentamente recobró el color azul normal en sus pupilas, marchándose de la enfermería hacia su habitación.

-Muy bien… Eso sí fue extraño. –

-No lo creo, Robin. Raven solo está defendiéndolo. –

-Ya lo sé. Eso es lo extraño. –

* * *

_-Ug! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto de decir algo como eso? –_ Raven aceleró su marcha al escuchar la voz intrusa en su mente. Presionó con fuerza el botón para abrir su puerta y entró corriendo a la habitación _–Debo haber parecido un completo Idiota! – _Buscó su espejo en donde lo había dejado y aspiró hondamente mientras esperaba ser transportada a su mente. _–Sin embargo… Raven ya creía desde antes que yo soy un Idiota, ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? –_

-Yo no creo que… -

Un remolino rojo se formó en el espejo y la chica fue absorbida por este. Cayó en medio de una reunió de todas sus emociones, quienes parecían afectadas por lo ocurrido en el exterior. "Feliz", "Valiente" y la recientemente llegada "Amor" bailaban a un costado del grupo al ritmo de un canto que ellas mismas había inventado, "Inteligente" negaba con la cabeza reprochando semejante acto, mientras "Furia" protestaba por lo bajo acompañada de "Negatividad" y "Envidia". Alejada del grupo y con tanto temor como siempre, "Tímida" esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

Raven suspiró resignada, comprendiendo el porqué de su inestable estado en el interior. Miró a su alrededor, cruzándose de brazos, esperando que cada quien terminara de hablar, mascullar y cantar…

-¿Quieren Callarse de una vez? – Exclamó al fin, "Furia" callando a todas las demás.

-Aguafiestas. –

-Ya era hora que vinieras por aquí. – Reprochó "Inteligente" acercándose a la recién llegada, acomodándose sus anteojos redondos.

-Estuve ocupada. –

-Lo sé. Debemos discutir algunas cuestiones. –

-No me digas. – Murmuró sarcástica, sentándose en su lugar, mientras las demás la imitaban a su alrededor.

-Es muy interesante lo que Chico Bestia te ha contado hoy y… su pequeña explosión con Robin. –

-Sí… me recuerda a… -

-Tus propias explosiones. Lo que él llama "La Bestia" es igual que "Furia" aquí. –

-Lo he notado. Supongo que eso es lo que provocó esta extraña Conexión. –

-No. – Respondió su personalidad con un aire de soberbia. –La Conexión la provocaron tus poderes, pero no es por la furia. –

-¿Entonces? –

-Es una marca que ambos llevan, como tú misma reflexionaste. Son más parecidos de lo que creen. –

-Sabes muy bien que no tengo marcas. –

-Me sorprende que seas tan superficial. No estoy hablando de cuestiones exteriores. – Raven frunció el ceño, observando a cada una de sus personalidades, quienes atentas a la conversación asentían con sus cabezas afirmando lo que la de anteojos decía.

-Creo que comprendo… Pero, ¿Cómo hago para librarme de esto? –

-Tendrás que hablar con él. –

-Si le digo que estoy leyendo su mente… -

-No es necesario que le digas eso… solo comparte con Chico Bestia, como lo hizo contigo. –

-¿No hay otra forma? –

-No hemos pensado en otra. – La miró con desconfianza, levantándose de su lugar.

-Ya veo. Fueron ustedes quienes crearon todo esto. –

-¿Nosotras? ¿Cómo? Somos solamente… Tus Otras Personalidades. – Le sonrió inocentemente "Feliz" obviamente confirmando la sospecha de Raven.

-Rayos… -

CONTINUARÁ…

PSYDUCK054

Este fue el anteúltimo capítulo de este fic. Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero poder subir el final la próxima semana

Psy


	7. El Demonio Interior

Conexión VII **(Re-escrito)** –El Demonio Interior-

-Psyduck054-

Regresó a su habitación un poco más molesta, pero al menos, sin tantas confusiones divagando en su mente. Se masajeó la sien derecha, reflexionando en la solución sugerida por sus emociones, quienes una vez más la habían metido en problemas…

_-Pero… ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?... yo no puedo abrirme tan fácilmente hacia los demás y solo… contar mis problemas… - _Suspiró frustrada de sus propias verdades. Se sentó en su cama y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su meditación. Al instante, antes que comenzara a repetir una y otra vez sus palabras mágicas, la idea atacó su mente. Sonrió débilmente, permitiéndose ese mínimo gesto de felicidad y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, buscando en su mente lo necesario para llevar a cabo su idea…

_-Invertir la conexión… Eso suena Justo para mí… -_ Pensó al encontrar en su interior aquello que buscaba

* * *

Después de debatir por largos minutos en su mente si levantarse o no de su lugar, decidió acceder a las demandas de su estómago y buscar algo para almorzar. Por un lado su conflicto se basaba en acabar la conversación con Raven y explicarle de alguna manera lo que había dicho, de esa forma ella no creería que él era Tan Idiota. Pro otro lado, pensaba que tenía demasiada hambre y que su estómago vacío no podría encontrar ideas coherentes que lograran justificar sus infortunadas palabras…

Así, el, muchacho verde dio un salto fuera del sillón y giró en dirección a la cocina. Pero su camino no llegó más lejos que la punta del sillón, pues un inmenso cansancio atacó su cuerpo, obligándolo a volver a sentarse…

_-Pero… ¿Qué me pasa?... No me sentía tan… Agotado… - _Sus pensamientos parecían nublarse, mientras un peso demoledor se acumulaba en sus hombros y debilitaba sus rodillas –_Supongo que puedo descansar un poco antes de mi almuerzo… - _ Sus párpados se cerraban solos, mientras su cuerpo y mente reclamaban el merecido descanso…

_Llegó a un oscuro lugar que lentamente desvanecía la negrura del ambiente revelando un desierto escenario cuyo suelo era solo la árida roca que él recordaba haber visto con anterioridad, el cielo negro, solo tenía algunos puntos rojos brillantes, los cuales, se no taba, estaban a kilómetros de distancia…_

_Caminó cautelosamente, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera serle familiar. Distinguió a lo lejos la figura de un árbol sin hojas, retorcido y viejo que amenazaba con desplomarse en cualquier momento. Miró hacia arriba otra vez, al sentir una sombra crecer bajo sus pies; una roca de considerable tamaño flotaba sobre su cabeza y en el borde de esta distinguió el vuelo de una capa azul…_

_-¿Raven? – Se preguntó en voz alta, sin recibir respuesta. Curioso y ansioso de saber donde estaba se transformó en águila y voló hasta la roca._

_Se decepcionó al comprobar que su compañera de equipo no era quien estaba sobre la roca, sino una niña que no debía tener más de 5 años de edad. Su cabello violáceo corto hasta sus hombros, se movía de igual forma que su capa, fue entonces cuando el chico descubrió que en aquel sitio no había viento…_

_-Oye! – Exclamó tratando de llamar la atención de la niña, pero ella parecía no escucharlo o simplemente lo ignoraba –Niña… Solo quiero… -_

_-¿Dónde estás Metrion? – Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la pequeña. Su chillón tono escondía sus emociones que solo podían descifrarse por sus palabras. Chico Bestia se acercó con cuidado a la niña, reconociendo aquella forma de hablar…_

_-Pero sería imposible… - Pensó deteniéndose justo detrás de la chica._

_-Es muy… aburrido si no vienes. – La pequeña volteó de improvisto, dándole al Joven Titán sorpresa tal, que el pobre cayó de espaldas al suelo. Los ojos azules de la niña se fijaron en el cielo. Él trató de llamar su atención moviendo su mano en frente del rostro de ella, pero era en vano._

_-Entonces… ¿Es esto un sueño? –_

_Un pájaro negro descendió del cielo y el rostro de la pequeña pareció iluminarse por un instante, mientras una sonrisa diminuta atravesaba sus inexpresivas facciones…_

_-METRION! – Exclamó la pequeña al ver al cuervo acercarse, pero aquella demostración de emoción provocó que el árbol que Chico Bestia había visto al llegar, se cubriera de energía negra y estallara en miles de partículas. Sorprendido por aquel suceso, el muchacho verde observó a la niña detenidamente. Ella había cerrado sus ojos, mientras fruncía el ceño en un gesto pensativo, repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras en un apenas entendible murmullo…_

_-¿Raven? – Se preguntó el chico luego de estudiar a la pequeña unos instantes. Como respuesta a su pregunta, una mujer de largo cabello negro y túnica blanca apareció detrás de la chica. Su rostro inexpresivo formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la niña y un brillo cálido iluminó sus fríos ojos azules…_

_-Raven. – Dijo gentilmente, atrayendo la atención de la niña, quien volteó apenada…_

_-Lo siento, Azar… - Murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con su inexpresivo tono de voz. La mujer observó al cuervo posado en el hombro de la pequeña y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Veo que Metrion ha vuelto. –_

_-Así es. –_

_-Vamos, Raven. Necesitarás un poco más de meditación. –_

_-De acuerdo. –_

_Ambas desaparecieron al ser absorbidas por la roca. Chico Bestia, luego de reponerse de aquella sorpresa, se levantó del suelo, limpiándose la tierra de sus pantalones…_

_-Esa niña… ¿Era Raven? – Un preocupado y entristecido gesto inundó su rostro mientras observaba el lugar donde la niña había estado de pie –Desde tan pequeña reprimiendo sentimientos y emociones… Esto es… -_

_No pudo terminar de formular sus pensamientos, pues la oscuridad invadía una vez más el terreno. Sus pies flotaba en la nada, provocando que el chico se transformara en cuervo por temor a caer en las profundidades del negro espacio…_

_Su escenario cambió rápidamente al interior de un supermercado. Giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones, tratando de reconocer el lugar. Volvió a su forma humana y antes que se dirigiera a algún lugar una conocida chica giró en aquel pasillo y caminó hacia donde él estaba._

_La chica tenía unos jeans negros y una campera del mismo color. Una capucha azul cubrí su cabeza, pero algunos mechones de cabello violetas caían sobre sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los productos junto al chico verde, quien giró para reconocerlos…_

_-¿Te de Hierbas? – Preguntó en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie respondería. Ella eligió una de las cajas, luego de comprobar los precios y caminó hacia el mostrador. No había demasiadas personas antes que ella en la fila, pero varias ya se habían acumulado detrás. El Joven Titán la observaba desde una considerable distancia, preguntándose porque estaba presenciando todo aquello…_

_-¿Es todo? – Preguntó el hombre del mostrador mirando con desprecio la caja de Te._

_-S�. – Respondió secamente la muchacha, buscando en su bolsillo cambio para pagar su producto. El hombre la observó con una maliciosa sonrisa, recostándose en su silla de plástico._

_-Son 5- Raven levantó la mirada, observando al vendedor arqueando una ceja._

_-La góndola decía que costaba 2,50 –_

_-El precio estaba mal. – Replicó el hombre simplemente. -¿Vas a llevarlo? – La arrogancia de aquel sujeto hervía de rabia la sangre de la chica, quien trataba de calmarse… sin resultados…_

_-Usted es un estafador. – El hombre pareció ofendido por su comentario. Se incorporó en su asiento y la miró desafiante._

_-si lo quieres lo compras, sino te largas de aquí antes que llame a Seguridad. – La caja en las manos de Raven estalló al oír la respuesta amenazante del vendedor. Chico Bestia observó preocupado como todo el movimiento en el local cesaba y las personas dirigían sus miradas a su amiga._

_El hombre del mostrador la señaló con su dedo índice en un gesto acusador y una enfada expresión mezclada con asombro y temor…_

_-Una Bruja! – Exclamó alarmando al resto de las personas, quienes comenzaron a gritarle también. Los productos del supermercado giraban en un remolino negro sobre las góndolas en medio del lugar. Raven se cubrió los oídos, queriendo bloquear los horribles gritos y acusaciones de las personas. Viendo a su amiga en aquel aterrado estado, Chico Bestia se abalanzó a ella, queriendo abrazarla, pero su cuerpo la atravesó como aire, cayendo de narices al suelo._

_Recobrando un poco de sentido común, Raven corrió fuera del lugar y al llegar a la esquina se echó a volar, seguida muy de cerca por un águila verde invisible para ella. Descendió en un parque, libre de todo observador que pudiera asustarse por su despliegue de emociones._

_Sentándose en uno de los metálicos bancos de la plaza, reprimió su llanto, quedando solo destruido un auto estacionado en la calle, no muy lejano a ella. Se miró sus manos con disgusto y bajó su capucha dejando su cabello jugar con el viento. Chico Bestia aterrizó junto a ella y se sentó en el mismo banco. Sentía cada una de las emociones reprimidas por Raven en ese instante; la rabia de la impotencia, la tristeza de ser como es, la necesidad de alguien que lo comprenda, el miedo de ser distinto, con la diferencia que él podía dejar sus lágrimas fluir sin ningún saldo exterior._

_-¿Porqué tengo que… ser así? – Protestó la chica usando el mínimo de emociones posibles –Soy un Maldito Demonio!... y ni siquiera tengo la culpa de serlo… -_

_Las orejas puntiagudas del chico verde descendieron entristecido al escuchar aquello. Extendió su mano temblorosa, tratando de tomar la pálida de su compañera, pero el contacto fue imposible, ya que su piel atravesó la de ella…_

_-Cierto. Que Tonto! – Se quejó viéndose su mano –Pero este sueño parece tan real… Como si fuera un recuerdo… -_

_-Un Demonio. – Escuchó murmurar a la chica, atrayendo otra vez su atención –Soy un demonio. –_

_-No! No lo eres. – Exclamó él sabiendo que no lo escuchaba -¿Me oyes, Raven? Tú no eres un demonio! – La miró, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable… su amiga estaba allí junto a él, sufriendo por lo que era, maldiciéndose a sí misma y, tal vez, incluso cuestionando su propia existencia y lo único que podía hacer él era mirarla, sufriendo por ambos. –Esto no es justo… - Murmuró, bajando la mirada al suelo –Tú no puedes pensar así… Los Demonios son malvados¿Verdad¿Qué clase de ser malvado haría las cosas que tú haces? – Preguntó sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta –Sacrificarse desde pequeña, ocultando emociones y soportando humillaciones, solo por el bien de todos los demás… Eres una de las personas más admirables que conozco, Raven… y te acusas de Demonio, ja. – _

_Sintió una mano fría posarse sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada exaltado, encontrando un par de ojos azules que lo observaban más expresivos que nunca. Giró su cabeza, notando que "Raven" aún estaba sentada a su lado, hundiéndose es sus penas…_

_-¿Raven? – Preguntó confundido recibiendo un asentimiento por la chica frente a él._

_-¿Tú que crees? –_

_-Pero… Que… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Demandó poniéndose de pie, obligando a su compañera a retroceder un paso. Raven quitó su mano del hombro de su compañero y se quitó la capucha, permitiendo que su sonrisa amplia y complacida fuera vista por Chico Bestia._

_-¿Es verdad lo que decías? – Preguntó con algo de esperanza en su voz. Él miró el suelo avergonzado, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza._

_-Síp… Te Admiro, Raven. –_

_-¿Porqué? –_

_-¿Porqué? – Preguntó asombrado. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, provocando que su compañera volviera a su expresión habitual. -¿Qué sucede, Raven¿Repentino ataque de vanidad? –_

_-No. – Contestó secamente. –Quiero escuchar porque no soy un Demonio. –_

_-¿De verdad crees eso? – Inquirió con seriedad el muchacho, temiendo que realmente su compañera tuviera una estima tan baja. _

_-Tanto como tú cuando dices que eres una Bestia. – Él desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto difícil de interpretar. _

_-Tú no eres un Demonio… pero yo sí soy una Bestia… -_

_-Pruébalo. – Demandó la chica cruzándose de brazos. Chico Bestia volvió su mirada a ella, reflejando en sus enormes ojos verdes la tristeza de pensar en ello. _

_-Pero… -_

_-Yo te he mostrado porque soy un Demonio… Ahora quiero saber porque eres una Bestia… - Parecía que el chico no sabía como empezar a contar, movía sus manos nervioso para luego acariciar su propio cabello. –Solo piensa en ello y yo lo veré por mi cuenta… -_

_Obedeciendo a las palabras de Raven, Chico Bestia cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como todo alrededor de ellos desaparecía lentamente. Recordó cada detalle del nuevo ambiente y abrió sus ojos temeroso de encontrarse otra vez allí, pero la mano de su compañera se aferró fuertemente a la suya, brindándole un poco de confianza y consolación ante el recuerdo de aquel lugar…_

_CONTINUARÁ_

_PSYDUCK054_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, creo que esta vez el final va por mejor camino que el anterior. No sé cuántos capítulos más podrá llevarme este "Re-Escrito" final, solo espero que no caiga en algo tan Malo como antes…

Los recuerdos de Raven son totalmente inventados, salvo por el detalle de Azar que sí asistió a Raven cuando era niña. Respecto al rechazo de la sociedad… la pobre chica no era muy popular e incluso la "Liga de la Justicia" la echó de su refugio cuando buscaba ayuda… pero eso es otra cosa.

Espero les haya gustado este cap y Gracias a Todos por dejar Reviews en el anterior, a pesar que fuera tan malo


	8. Bestia

**A/n: Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia y crueldad.**  
Conexión VIII 

-Psyduck054-

Era de noche y pocas luces estaban prendidas. En la inmensa sala a la que habían llegado, solo la tenue luz de algún farol externo acompañado de un rayo de luna dejaba adivinar las extravagantes decoraciones de aquella habitación.

_Chico Bestia señaló un zócalo opuesto a la pared en la que estaban apoyados. Un pequeño ratón verde se escabullía por un agujero hasta la chimenea de leños apagada frente a tres sillones de un cuerpo de aspecto antiguo. El ratón cambió a una forma humana, el niño de unos aparentes seis años con orejas largas y puntiagudas observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes un cuadro gigante que colgaba sobre el mármol de la chimenea. Era el retrato de un hombre mayor de ojos azul oscuro que devolvía la mirada con una expresión seria y aire exigente._

_Convirtiéndose en hormiga trepó por la pared hasta el cuadro, escabulléndose por debajo del marco. Minutos después el cuadro se movió hacia un lado, dejando ver una caja fuerte que se abrió de la misma manera. Raven se acercó al espacio abierto, manteniendo su mirada fija en el punto negro que se desplazaba sobre la pila de billetes de la caja. Volvió su mirada al chico verde que había permanecido en su mismo lugar con sus ojos fijados en el suelo demostrándose apenado por sus acciones._

_La hormiga saltó desde su posición convirtiéndose en niño otra vez antes de tocar el suelo. Las orejas verdes del pequeño bajaron hasta que casi tocaron sus hombros con sus puntas. Extendió su mano temblorosa hasta la pila primera de billetes. Pero antes que su mano se aferrara a esta, un grito agonizante seguido de un llanto doloroso y desesperado, descendió desde la planta alta. Intentó omitir aquel llanto que parecía de un niño... uno como él, pero la curiosidad y la lástima fueron más potentes y convertido en gato subió sigilosamente la escalera, seguido de cerca por una invisible (para él) Raven. La chica oscura volteó una vez más al notar que su compañero permanecía en el mismo lugar que antes..._

_-Era un pequeño ladrón... No es algo para avergonzarse tanto. – Murmuró con un tono serio, siendo totalmente ignorada por Chico Bestia._

_Al llegar al piso de donde provenían los gritos, el gato verde se ocultó entre las sombras de la escalera, tratando de no ser visto por el hombre anciano que corría poniéndose una bata hacia una habitación del otro lado del corredor. Se transformó en mosquito para entrar en aquel lugar sin ser notado. El niño adolorido se abrazó al hombre ahogando su llanto en sollozos y suspiros..._

_-Me duele, abuelo... Me duele mucho! – Se quejó hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del señor._

_-No te preocupes, Jake... Pronto sanarás. La operación será en unos días. –_

_-Pero me duele ahora... –_

_El mosquito voló por la ventana lejos de la casa. Raven permaneció observando al anciano con su nieto hasta que la escena comenzó a borronearse y cambió lentamente al sector de juegos de un parque. Distinguió al niño de orejas puntiagudas llorando debajo del tobogán, abrazando sus rodillas hasta su mentón. Raven se acercó lentamente al hico, sabía que tratar de tocarlo o confortarlo era en vano, solo podía observarlo desde la distancia. Chico Bestia se acercó parándose a su lado, también fijando u atención en el pequeño._

_-Fue difícil pensar que iba a robarle a un niño de mi edad... – Comentó con un tono serio poco característico en él. –Pero... me sentía pero pensando que lo envidiaba... –_

_-¿Porqué lo envidiabas? – Cuestionó ella sin mostrar emociones. –Ese niño estaba sufriendo. –_

_-Sabía cuanto sufriría yo después. – Contestó antes de levantar la mirada y verla directamente a los ojos –Pero... Fue peor de lo que yo imaginaba... –_

_El pequeño se levantó del suelo, sacudió la arena de u ropa y se permitió un último sollozo seguido de un largo suspiro, antes de transformarse en águila y salir volando del parque._

_Aterrizó en una especie de edificios abandonados. Tragó saliva nervioso y se hizo paso en la oscuridad, a través de un largo pasillo. El pequeo peinó su cabello hacia atrás, en un vano intento inconsciente de tranquilizarse. Abrió una puerta que derivaba al interior de un precario living que solo tenía una mesa con un botella de vino vacía sobre esta. Un hombre robusto, alto y de oscuros ojos negros estaba sentado en una silla de madera, apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa, mientras que el otro caía a un lado. Frunció el ceño mirando al niño con frialdad..._

_-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con vos gruesa y demandante. Raven se sobresaltó al oírlo, recordando la voz que había escuchado antes en los sueños y recuerdos de Chico Bestia. Miró a su compañero, buscando alguna reacción por su parte, el muchacho solo mantenía esa poco característica expresión seria en su rostro._

_-No la traje... – Respondió el niño, con una voz aguda y asustada, permaneciendo de pie frente a la puerta con ambas manos tras su espalda._

_-¿Cómo? – Murmuró el hombre golpeando a mesa con su puño. El pequeño dio un respingo asustado. Raven notó que a pesar de sus intentos de ocultarlo, temblaba un poco._

_-Lo siento, es que no pude... – Se detuvo al verlo levantarse de su silla. Sus ojos negros brillaban con un ligero aire de demencia y maldad. Hizo sonar sus nudillos derechos al acercarse al niño._

_-Te di una orden. Me desobedeciste y encima tienes el descaro de venir a confesarte! – Gritó aquello último al agarrar al niño por su ante brazo derecho, apretándolo tanto como su enorme mano pudo..._

_-Señor... Eso duele mucho... – Se quejó murmurando. Una sonrisa macabra cruzó el rostro serio del hombre._

_-Mocos desobediente. – Le susurró antes de arrojarlo contra la pared contraria. Una sensación extraña recorrió el pecho de Raven, un sentimiento que la obligó a abalanzarse hacia el pequeño. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, recordando que no podía hacer nada. Volteó a ver a su compañero, quien parecía sorprendido por su actitud..._

_-Señor... Había un niño, un niño enfermo... – Explicó tartamudeando, mientras intentaba levantarse. El hombre caminó hacia él, pateando la mesa en su camino. La botella que allí reposaba, cayó rompiéndose en pedazos en el suelo, haciendo que aquel estridente ruido asustara al pequeño niño aún más y cayerda de nuevo sentado en el piso._

_-¿Un niño¿Por eso no hiciste lo que se te fue indicado? – Preguntó cínicamente, tomando el cuello de la botella. -¿Acaso no puedes obedecer una simple orden?... ¿Bestia? –_

_la Titán espectadora se sintió paralizada un instante al escuchar aquello. Sus ojos azules, extrañamente mostrando un claro temor, se fijaron en el trozo de botella roto que el hombre tomó del suelo. Los enormes ojitos aterrados del pequeño llamaron su atención y su corazón dejó de latir un momento..._

_-Dime que no hizo eso... – Le dijo con voz quebrada a su compañero. Él le sonrió inocentemente encogiéndose de brazos._

_-No diré nada entonces... –_

_-¿Cómo puedes sonreírme así en este momento? – Preguntó recobrando su monótona forma de hablar._

_-Oye! Tú fuiste quien quiso venir aquí¿Recuerdas? –_

_Ignorándolo volvió su atención a la cruel escena. El hombre había alcanzado al pequeño; lo levantó desde el brazo, sosteniendo el trozo de botella con su otra mano..._

_-Bestia... voy a tener que enseñarte... –_

_-No... Por favor... – Masculló ahogando el deseado llanto._

_-¿Crees que me agrada hacer esto? – Levantó el afilado resto de vidrio hasta arriba de su cabeza. El niño cerró los ojos, sabiendo a que se refería su "Tutor" con aquello. Raven observó con horror la causa de esa extraña marca que Chico Bestia tenía en su espalda, el llanto del pequeño herido llenó el silencio macabro de la noche._

_Algo extraño, para ella, recorrió su mejilla. Levantó su mano apartando aquella gota de agua de su rostro, asustada de esa muestra de emociones. Chico Bestia, se acercó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica..._

_-No tienes que ponerte así, Raven... pasó hace tiempo ya... –_

_-Tú no lo has superado. – Respondió fijando su mirada en la de él –No quieras fingir que esto es un tema cerrado. –_

_-No quiero que sea cerrado, quiero olvidarlo. –_

_-Pero es obvio que no puedes... –_

_El hombre tomó al niño del cuello, mientras continuaba diciendo algo que el pequeño no podía oír, solo era conciente del dolor intenso en su espalda, pero lo último que el Tutor dijo, fue suficiente para que omitiera el ardor y la rabia tomara vida en su interior..._

_-¿Porque no puedes ser una buena bestia y obedecer¿Porqué tus Padres no te enseñaron?... Seguramente porque no sabían, fueron solo unos inútiles.-_

_El cuello del pequeño se llenó de pelos verdes y a ensancharse. Su altura creció más de dos metros y sus colmillos también alcanzaron un considerable tamaña. Convertido en osos, golpeó de un zarpazo a su agresor enviándolo contra la única ventana de la habitación. El hombre abrió los ojos aterrado, negando con la cabeza al ver al oso acercarse a él. Otro zarpazo lo arrojó al suelo y la mano de un gorila lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo del suelo..._

_-Gar... Déjame... Tú no quieres hacer esto... – Tartamudeó adolorido. Los ojos repletos de furia del gorila se calmaron. Lo dejó caer al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Se transformó en cuervo, escapando por la ventana que había roto al lanzar a su "Tutor" contra ella..._

_La imagen del cuervo desapareciendo en la negrura de la noche fue consumida por una oscuridad externa, hasta que solo fueron visibles Chico Bestia y Raven. Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esperando alguna reacción de su compañera. Raven levantó la mirada lentamente, dejando ver una confundida expresión en sus facciones..._

_-¿Raven¿Te encuentras bien? –_

_-Afirmabas que eras una Bestia¿Por Él? – Se rascó detrás de la nuca, algo nervioso, tratando de omitir la expresión seria y persistente de su amiga, tratando de sonreír y alejar cualquier sentimiento depresivo._

_-¿Viste que estuve a punto de hacer? –_

_-Defenderte. –_

_-No! Iba a atacarlo! – Exclamó, repentinamente, furioso. – No importa que tan malvado fue conmigo... usé mis poderes para... matarlo... –_

_-Era un criminal, como lo que luchamos a diario. –_

_-Ellos saben que esperar. Él... lo tomé por sorpresa. – Replicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. _

_-Tu furia fue una sorpresa. Eras solo un niño. –_

_-No comprendes... –_

_-Tú no quieres comprender. ¿Qué ganas con forzarte a creer que estuviste en falta? –_

_-No quiero hablar más de esto. Déjame salir de aquí, Raven –_

_-Chico Bestia... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hacías eso? –_

_-No lo sé. –_

_-Podría haber empeorado. Atacar para defenderte no te hace una Bestia. Él era un delincuente y un abusador, tú solo le diste la "Lección" que él necesitaba. – Él ladeó la cabeza hacia los lados, indicando que pensaría en ello, recibiendo una sonrisa diminuta por parte de Raven._

_-No soy una Bestia entonces... Pero tú tampoco eres un Demonio. –_

_-Eso es distinto. Soy un Demonio, lo llevo en la sangre. –_

_-Yo también lo Llevo. –_

_-No es lo mismo. –_

_-¿Porqué no? –_

_-Será mejor que despertemos ya, Chico Bestia... –_

_-espera, porque tú sí decides cuando... –_

_Raven desapareció fundiéndose en la oscuridad. Chico Bestia suspiró resignado antes de ser fundido por la oscuridad también..._

Despertó sobresaltado y molesto. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose en el living de la Torre. Frotó su frente algo confundido recordando los momentos vividos minutos atrás...

_Fue solo u sueño... ¿O no lo fue?... –_

Saltó del sillón y se echó a correr por el pasillo de las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la "Habitación Prohibida". Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y entró con actitud demandante. Raven, recién despierta, atacó a su intruso instintivamente expulsándolo contra una de las paredes...

Raven... – Murmuró el muchacho adolorido. La Joven Titán lo dejó caer bruscamente y se tapó su rostro con las sombras de su capucha.

¿Qué haces aquí? –

Uh… ¿No sabes? – Preguntó sorprendido, frotándose la espalda –Pensé que… - Ella levantó la mirada exasperada y se acercó los pasos restantes hasta su compañero.

No fue solo un sueño¿Era eso? –

Pues sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa -¿Cómo? –

Cuando entraste aquí y me despertaste de mis pesadillas. Mis poderes provocaron una extraña… Conexión. – Respondió inexpresiva, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ah… - Sabiendo que al muchacho le costaría comprender lo que le había contestado, prefirió ahorrarse detalles confusos. –Entonces… todo era real¿Esos fueron recuerdos tuyos? –

Sí –

Sé que no puedo convencerte de nada. – Comenzó algo avergonzado –Pero sin importar lo que me digas, nunca podrás convencerme que eres un Demonio. –

No se trata de que me creas... –

Sí se trata de eso. Aunque No pueda convencerte, seguiré intentando hasta que te veas como yo te veo, como todos nosotros te vemos. – Levantó una ceja desafiante, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna izquierda.

¿O sea? –

Ataque de vanidad otra vez¡raven? – Preguntó en un tono burlón moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Eso no es una respuesta. –

De acuerdo. Eres una persona admirable. He visto como te sacrificas por todos los demás y no necesito entrar en tus sueños para saberlo, solo observarte todos los días meditando y esforzándote por mantener todas tus emociones tranquilas, ocultas. Negándote a sentir tantas cosas, solo por protegernos a todos. Creo que eso No lo hacen los Demonios, ellos no sufren, hacen sufrir. –

Raven lo miró, quedándose sin habla, sorprendida y absorta en cada palabra que él dijo.

Chico Bestia... – Al darse cuenta de todo lo que salió de su boca, sin si quiera pensar en ello, sus mejillas verdes se tornaron de un intenso color rojo.

Jeje, creo que... Tienes que meditar¿Verdad? – Retrocediendo hasta la puerta, con las manos frente a su cara, como si se defendiera, se retiró de la habitación, suspirando aliviado una vez que estuvo fuera ("Y a Salvo")

Le sonrió a la puerta cerrada antes de voltear hacia su escritorio. Volviendo a su inexpresiva habitualidad, tomó su espejo y cerró los ojos esperando a ser succionada al interior de su mente...

CONTINUARÁ.

Hola a todos! Anteúltimo capítulo (seguro) de Conexión. Todas las situaciones están solucionadas, así que el próximo capítulo será el final definitivo de este fic.

Muchas Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y enviarme sus reviews. Espero este Cap les haya gustado.

Misato Psy


	9. Chapter 9

Conexión IX 

-Psyduck054-

Sus personalidades la estaban esperando en grupo junto a la "Puerta Prohibida", cada cual con las actitudes que las caracterizaban; "feliz", sonriente y saltando alrededor de una muy mortificada "Tímida", parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la llegada de Raven al interior de su mente. "Inteligente" llamó su atención, aclarándose la voz y se adelantó del grupo acercándose a la recién llegada...

.-No fue tan difícil¿No? – Preguntó con una pequeña y soberbia sonrisa.

.-No lo fue... – Replicó secamente. –Pero No vuelvan a hacerlo. –

.-Ah! Pero si ha sido divertido – Exclamó "Feliz" juntando sus manos en un intento de enfatizar su comentario. Raven solo se limitó a mirarle de reojo.

.-Siento mucha pena por lo que tuvo que vivir Chico Bestia – Murmuró "Tímida" al transcurrir un largo silencio en el grupo.

Él estará bien. – Aseguró "Inteligente" –Si tiene a quien recurrir cuando lo necesite. –

.-Sabe que lo tiene... solo dejen que la próxima vez sea voluntario. –

.-Supongo que no necesitaremos intervenir más, claro que tú también debes recordar que también necesitas.ayuda a veces. –

.-Todo aquí puede ponerse muy difícil. – Agregó "Paciente" desde su posición en la multitud. Raven asintió con la cabeza accediendo a los términos de sus emociones.

.-Lo haré. Solo no olvidemos Que soy y que Puedo hacer sin proponérmelo. –

.-Por ahora todo está tranquilo. – Aseguró "Paciente" –El Secreto puede ser guardado más tiempo. –

.-Hay que tener en cuenta que tu tiempo no es infinito. Cuando estés lista solo dilo. – Raven asintió silenciosamente, de acuerdo con las palabras de "Inteligente".

.-Esperaré el momento indicado. –

_Estaba solo de pie en medio de una espesa oscuridad. Inseguro y, obviamente, aterrado, comenzó a caminar ciegamente por el espacio negro, esperando encontrar un rayo de luz que lo guiara fuera de aquel lugar..._

_-Bestia... – Escuchó que alguien lo llamó desde una cercana posición. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso y rogó en su mente que el dueño de esa voz no lo encontrara –Bestia, ven aquí. –_

_-No... – Murmuró con voz quebrada._

_-Desobediente, Bestia. Tendré que enseñarte! –_

_-No! Déjame en paz. – Gritó comenzando a correr hacia ningún lugar._

_Mientras corría distinguió a la masa oscura moverse. Aún más asustado, cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus largas y puntiagudas orejas. Su marcha ciega y frenética llegó a un abrupto final cuando chocó de nariz contra algo... o alguien... Abrió los ojos lentamente, sujetándose su adolorida nariz, sorprendió por la repentina claridad, fijó sus ojos verdes en l apersona con quien se estrelló..._

_-¿Raven? – Preguntó, olvidando por un instante de su huída -¿Otra vez? –_

_-No tengo tiempo ahora... – Replicó ella, mirando hacia atrás, permitiéndose una momentánea expresión perturbada._

_-¿De que huyes? –_

_-No puedo decirte. ¿De que huyes tú? –_

_-Bestia. Te encontré. –_

_Cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció congelarse al oír aquella voz detrás de sí. Lentamente, giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar al robusto hombre que lo observaba con un macabro brillo en sus ojos dementes._

_-La ira te Consumirá... –_

_Raven también se vio obligada a enfrentar a su propio demonio, pero con mejor control sobre sus emociones y expresiones. Ambos Titanes caminaron hacia atrás, alejándose de sus respectivos perseguidores, hasta que sus espaldas se juntaron y ninguno pudo seguir retrocediendo._

_Inconscientemente, la Joven Titán tomó la mano de su compañero, presionándola levemente al no ser capaz de controlar su miedo de la forma que ella prefería. Sorprendido, Chico Bestia desvió la mirada de su agresor fijándola en Raven. El demonio de color rojo y brillantes ojos amarillos se acercaba desde el otro lado, sonriendo amenazante dando pequeños pasos. El chico frunció el ceño reconociendo al gigantesco ser. Sin pensarlo demasiado, soltó la mano de Raven y sostuvo sus hombros, obligándola a voltear y darle la espalda al monstruo, mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente, fijando su mirada en los del agresor rojo..._

_-No tengas miedo, Raven. Esto es solo un sueño. – Le aseguró, sintiéndola "despertar" del shock y devolver el abrazo desconfiada._

_-Entonces... Tú tampoco deberías tener miedo. – Sonrió cerrando los ojos un instante._

_-Ya no lo Tengo... –_

_Ambos atacantes detuvieron sus avances. Una corriente de aire sopló con fuerza, los dos Titanes se abrazaron con mayor fuerza mientras el viento potente se llevaba consigo a los dos perseguidores que parecían desintegrarse en el aire..._

_-Chico Bestia... ya puedes soltarme... –_

_-Lo siento, jeje – Respondió nervioso, rascándose detrás de la cabeza._

_-Chico Bestia yo... – Su risa terminó abruptamente, imaginando que podría decir a continuación su compañera con aquel extraño y emotivo tono con el cual lo llamó..._

_-¿Si, Raven? –_

_-Yo quería... –_

Un ruido estridente y molestó desvaneció el sueño del chico. Enfadado y deseoso de "Saber que pasaría después" cubrió sus largas orejas con su almohada, sin resultados. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que la imagen volviera a su mente...

.-Chico Bestia! Date Prisa. –

.-Aaaaww! Viejo, quiero dormir. –

.-No hay tiempo! Repórtate ahora. – Contestó Robin molesto.

Al llegar al living sus cuatro compañeros lo observaban impaciente por partir a su trabajo. El muchacho verde observó a Raven desconcertado, antes de sonreírle ampliamente...

.-¿Porqué me miras con esa cara de tonto? –

.-Ah... Pues... Yo... – Confundido y aturdido, bajó su mirada al suelo, ocultando su quemante sonrojo. _–Qué tonto! La conexión ya debe haber acabado. –_

Convertido en águila siguió a Star y a Raven por los cielos, ajeno totalmente al leve color rosado que se había apoderado de las mejillas de su compañera y que estaba ocultando bajo las sombras de su capucha...

FIN

PSYDUCK054

Bueno, este es el Final Definitivo de esta historia, ahora sí creo que no quedó tan mal como el anterior : )

Gracias a todos por sus reviews a los capítulos de este fic y al otro (Memorias), el cual terminaré pronto, solo estoy un poco trabada con eso.

Hasta otro fic.

Psy


End file.
